My Sunshine
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: “You truly want this? To be a cold, soulless, monster, like me? he gazed into my eyes hoping I would say no. What will Bella choose? ExB Ridiculously fluffy, R&R!
1. The Decision

**A/N: okay so this is my story i had it in my head forever and i finally wrote it down. No, i am not finished with The Kidnapping, i'm working on it, i've had band camp for the past two weeks and school starts next Thursday. Okay so in this story, Bella never put her mortality up to vote and Edward never proposed, i'll be adding more chapter as it comes to me so keep reading this isn't a oneshot, i'll add more than one chapter.**

**Disclaimer: fan: YOU OWN TWILIGHT?!?! voice dripping with sarcasm oh yes and i'm the queen of Spain end sarcasm NO! stupid i don't own Twilight or New Moon**

BPOV

I sat on my bed thinking about the current situation that has been haunting me since Italy. _I am so breakable, why on Earth would Edward even want me to stay this way? So that eventually I die and oh my gosh, so he can finally move on? Is that why, so that he didn't have to have me around forever. Did he not want me forever. I want him, I love him. _Tears slowly began to brim over my eyes, and slowly one by one, I looked to my hands, which were folded neatly in my lap. I let each tear fall onto my jeans. One tear for every lost year that I get older, the more I thought about it the more tears fell onto my lap. I heard a noise in front of me. I looked up to see Edward, kneeling in front of me. His hands found mine. He looked into my eyes with a gazed filled with pain.

"What's wrong Bella?" His voice dripped with concern.

"You, you don't want me?" It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. That was the only reason that he wouldn't change me, that made sense to me. His eyes widened in horror. He pulled into his strong embrace.

"Bella where on Earth did you come up with that silly question. You know that I love you and will always want you", I was sobbing now.

"That isn't true, because it's impossible, you want me forever" He pulled away so he could look directly into my eyes.

"Bella I will be with you forever, never doubt that, I'll never leave you, ever, I will stay with you forever, not a day less", He was staring at me with a direct look of love and passion. Another tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'll have to leave you some day, is that what you want?" Terror struck his face followed by pain.

"If, if you out grew me I'd understand" I put my hand on his cheek.

"I could never out grow you Edward, but I meant I'll have to leave you" his eyes widened "When I die, I don't get a forever like you Edward. Humans just can't " I whispered "No matter how much I wish we could" I looked down. More tears falling.

"But why would you not think that I wanted you?" He was so confused.

"You won't change me, the only reason is that you don't want me forever. You seem willing enough to leave me be the way I am, normal, breakable, mortal. You think that I don't know what's best for me or that you don't want to do this to me, but why? Because you don't want me forever no matter how much I want you, want this" More tears fell. He kissed each one away.

"You truly want this? You really want to be a cold, soulless, monster, like me?" He looked into my eyes hoping I would say no.

"You are not a cold, soulless monster, because you love me don't you? And yes I want to be with you always and forever. Because being human is pure torture" more tears, God would these tears never stop. He wiped the tears away.

"But what about your family?" I smiled.

"You know that I would fly away one day, because I have trouble keeping my feet on the ground", I laughed.

"Oh and why is that?" He smiled that gorgeous half grin.

"Because our love gives me wings" He pulled me into his arms, and kissed my forehead.

"Silly Bella all angels have wings" He kissed my hair and sadly sighed. "By the way I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Angels should never cry", He said as he wiped away another escaped tear. "Bella you know that I really do want to change you, but I don't want to hurt you, I am a naturally greedy creature, of course I wanted you from the beginning forever" Was he really going to give me what I wanted?

"Edward you know that I trust you, I can do it, you can do it, the pain means nothing to me I know that I can take this risk, with you. My wings aren't broken any more, I'm not broken, I can fly Edward, so let me." He looked into my eyes and then kissed me with the most passion than I have ever experienced before.

"Okay Bella, I'll change you, I love you, as long as we both shall live, and much longer" I threw my arms around him. He picked me up and ran me to his house where we were greeted by a smiling family. Alice was practically having a seizure in her seat they already knew why we were here. Everyone congratulate Edward and I. He swept me off to his room, but he stopped at the door and starred at the king sized wonder that was in front of us.

"I thought you might like that, it'll come in handy", Alice said as she walked past the door winking. Edward carried me over to the bed, and climbed up next to me. He pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his shoulder. He started to sing a song to me, one my mother used to sing to me when I was little.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't my sunshine away._" He kissed my hair. "Bella you are my sunshine, my bright and shining light, you are the moon in my starless sky, my sun, on a cloudy day. I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward" I kissed him, he kissed me right back, crushing himself to me. He made a trail of kisses down my jaw line, to my neck, he kissed it then, where he kissed, he sunk his teeth into my pale skin.

"I love you Edward thank you" He kissed me one more time.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away_" Then I drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

EPOV

I was on my way to Bella's house like I do always at night. I never get tired of watching my angel sleep. I was thinking about the constant argument of Bella's mortality as I climbed up the side of her house. Just as I was about to open the window I saw Bella sitting at the foot of her bed, head down, crying. I opened the window and in a graceful movement was kneeling in front of her. She looked up and met my gaze. Sadness, hurt, and confusion were mirrored in her chocolate orbs. I reached for and took her hands in mine, she was shaking.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked. This was one of those moments where I wished I could read her mind

"You, you don't want me?" Her voice cracked. I was utterly shocked at this question. Who would possibly ever consider the thought of not wanting Bella? I pulled her sobbing figure into my arms.

"Bella where on Earth did you come up with that silly question. You know that I love you and will always want you" truly I did I couldn't live without her.

"That isn't true, because it's impossible, you want me forever" I pulled back and looked her right in the eyes.

"Bella I will be with you forever, never doubt that, I'll never leave you, ever, I will stay with you forever, not a day less", her eyes held a hint of doubt a pang of pain washed through me. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll have to leave you some day, is that what you want?" Terror washed through my body followed by the numbing pain I suffered when I was, away.

"If, if you out grew me I'd understand" I would understand, to this day I still can't understand how she could love a monster like me

"I could never out grow you Edward, but I meant I'll have to leave you" my eyes widened "When I die, I don't get a forever like you Edward. Humans just can't " she whispered "No matter how much I wish we could" she looked down. More tears falling. Bella, dead. The thought was inconceivable.

"But why would you not think that I wanted you?" I was still confused about her accusation.

"You won't change me, the only reason is that you don't want me forever. You seem willing enough to leave me be the way I am, normal, breakable, mortal. You think that I don't know what's best for me or that you don't want to do this to me, but why? Because you don't want me forever no matter how much I want you, want this" More tears fell. I kissed each one away. If I could cry I would. She just doesn't understand, Bella, my Bella, so pure, innocent, warm, courageous. I could never turn her into the creature that suffers the lack of life that I must live.

"You truly want this? You really want to be a cold, soulless, monster, like me?" I looked into her eyes searching for a sign of hesitation, hoping she would say no.

"You are not a cold, soulless monster, because you love me don't you? And yes I want to be with you always and forever. Because being human is pure torture" more tears. I wiped the tears away. How could living be torture?

"But what about your family?" she smiled.

"You know that I would fly away one day, because I have trouble keeping my feet on the ground", she laughed, her beautiful angelic laugh.

"Oh and why is that?" I smiled.

"Because our love gives me wings" I pulled her into my arms, and kissed her warm forehead.

"Silly Bella all angels have wings" she must have known that. I kissed her strawberry scented hair and sighed. "By the way I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?"

"Angels should never cry", I said as I wiped away another escaped tear. It's true causing angels pain is a horrible crime.

"Bella you know that I really do want to change you, but I don't want to hurt you, I am a naturally greedy creature, of course I wanted you from the beginning forever" Ever since I first realized that I loved her, I wanted her, completely.

"Edward you know that I trust you, I can do it, you can do it, the pain means nothing to me I know that I can take this risk, with you. My wings aren't broken any more, I'm not broken, I can fly Edward, so let me." I looked into her chocolate eyes, she was right she wasn't broken any more, she was so strong, and brave. I kissed her more deeply than I had ever dared.

"Okay Bella, I'll change you, I love you, as long as we both shall live, and much longer" She threw my arms around me. I picked her up and ran her to my house where we were greeted by a smiling family. Alice was practically having a seizure in her seat they already knew why we were here. Everyone congratulated Bella and I. I swept her off to my room, but I stopped at the door and starred at the king sized wonder that was in front of us.

"I thought you might like that, it'll come in handy", Alice said as she walked past the door winking. I carried Bella over to the bed, sat her down and climbed up next to her. I pulled her close to me. I breathed in her luscious scent. She just snuggled into my shoulder. I started to sing a song to Bella. It perfectly described her to me.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray, you'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't my sunshine away._" He kissed my hair. "Bella you are my sunshine, my bring and shining light, you are the moon in my starless sky, my sun, on a cloudy day. I love you Bella" She truly would never know how much I really loved her.

"I love you too Edward" she kissed me. I kissed her right back, crushing her to me. I made a trail of kisses down her delicate jaw line, to her neck I kissed it then, where I kissed, I sunk my cursed venom coated teeth into her beautifully pale skin.

"I love you Edward thank you" I kissed her, unable to speak from the hideous deed I had just done.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away_" Then she drifted into unconsciousness.

Bella simply lay there with her eyes closed as she slowly transformed. I sat next to her, she held my hand, her grip tightening by the minute. Her face held a look of extreme discomfort. Yet she didn't thrash, she didn't scream. She was perfectly still, every now and then she would squeeze my hand hard. Other than that she was my sleeping beauty. It has been nearly three days and her heart has almost stopped. Then suddenly she moaned softly. She squeezed so hard it actually hurt. I pulled her close to me when I heard it. Her heart, stop.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Okay i am so sorry that it's taken me awhile to updayte, i had band camp, and then i went to Indianapolis for a drum core show and i have been soo busy, so here is the next chapter!**

**[(Still don't own Twilight or New Moon)**

EPOV

Her heart had just stopped and she no longer was gripping my hand, it merely lay weakly in mine. _Oh, God, oh God please no_, I thought I can't loose Bella. Just as I was about to go into a mental rant about Bella she stirred, I let out a sigh of relief. She didn't open her eyes, or speak, she simply gave my hand a small squeeze. She looked just like sleeping beauty. Her beautifully paled skin, full, rosy lips, her soft chocolate hair cascading on the pillow, she was beautiful it took my breath (metaphorically speaking) away. She was sleeping, in a sense. I gave her a light butterfly kiss on her lips. When I pulled away her eyes slowly fluttered open. They were a shocking color of amber. Not the ruby color of new vampires, it was truly heavenly. When she saw me she smiled and pulled me back down for another kiss. When we broke apart I just looked at her, I could feel myself grinning.

"Good morning sunshine" I said in a light tone. She smiled.

"Hello love" She sighed, and touched my cheek. "Oh my gosh" She withdrew her hand, and stared at it like it was made of cheese.

"What?" I she looked at me with an astonished look. The she grinned slyly.

"I'm a vampire" I grinned and kissed her again.

BPOV

_I can't believe it! I'm a vampire, finally! Edward and I will be together _forever _I haven't felt this good since he first told me he loved me._ I thought that I might have a little bit of fun with Edward seeing as I now had vampire capabilities. We were holding each other on _our_ new bed. I used my newly acquired speed and ran as fast as I could and hid. _Come and find me Edward_, I thought.

EPOV

I was holding my Bella, when suddenly she was gone from my arms. I sat up and looked around. "Bella?" I called. Then I heard, '_Come and find me Edward_'. It was Bella. I had just read Bella's mind, or she put that in mine, okay so Bella is a telepath…great. Well if you can't beat em' join em'. _Okay Bella, you want to play hide and seek, well ready or not here I come. _

BPOV

'_Ready or not here I come_'. Holy crap that sounded like Edward…did I just, read his…mind? Was this my new power? I wanted to jump up and do a happy dance but Edward would hear me. I heard him enter the kitchen, where I was hiding. He walked right past me. He was standing with his back to me. _Boo_, I thought and I took off out the back door and ran into the forest.

EPOV

'_Boo_' I heard her think and I whirled around in time to see her speed out the door. I raced after her and was easily a few paces behind her. She looked back and saw me. She screamed and ran faster. She looked gorgeous with her mahogany hair flowing in the wind. I ran faster, so did she, I ran faster, and she equally followed suit. I can't believe it, I thought that I was the fastest runner but apparently I have competition.

BPOV

I headed in to the forest and when I looked back I saw that Edward was not too far behind me, I screamed, and smiled as I ran even faster, I knew I could go faster I wasn't even in a full blown sprint, this was exhilarating. He ran faster to catch me, so I ran faster, he ran faster, so did I. This is going to be fun. I Isabella Marie Swan, was faster than the great Edward Cullen. I didn't want to bruise his ego so when he sped up I didn't I unnoticeably slowed.

EPOV

I was gaining on her and I think, but I'm not sure, that she was letting me catch her. I lunged for her and tackled her to the ground locking her in my grip. We rolled a few feet and ended up in a small clearing, with myself on top of her. Her amber eyes were twinkling with excitement.

"Gotcha" I said returning her smile. I then put on a serious face. "That was not nice Isabella" She laughed, the sound was intoxicating.

"I'm very, very sorry love", She said with wide doe like eyes, that were filled with amusement. I helped her up off the ground.

"How would you like to engage in a healthy race my dear" I really wanted to know if Bella was faster than me.

"Okay" We took our runner's positions. She was going to count off.

"One, two, THREE" and we were off.

BPOV

"…THREE" we took off and Edward was immediately in front of me, I picked up the pace and for a while we were neck and neck, I wanted to win so I took off into a full blown sprint, leaving Edward to eat me dust. Within seconds I was at the house, I sat down on the front porch. Five seconds later Edward was in front of me with this mixed expression between of shock and awe.

EPOV

She just beat me. _Me_. The fastest runner in our coven, a brand new vampire beat _me_. Bella stood up and walked over to and put her arms around my neck. My only response was to stare at her I was speechless. My common sense however kicked in when she kissed me. When she pulled back I looked at her. She had a triumphant smile on her face.

"You…beat…me"

BPOV

"You…beat…me" He had this wounded look on his face like a child who just lost a game. He was halfway pouting. It was so cute. _Aw he's pouting how cute_, I thought.

"You think I'm cute when I pout?" he said. That caught me off guard. Then I heard, '_You're cute all the time_'

"Thanks" I said without thinking. We stared at each other in amazement.

"You can hear me? And I—" he asked, I finished his sentence.

"Can hear me", I nodded as I said this.

"I guess we found your power" He said, we went inside and I was immediately grabbed by Alice and lead upstairs. This can only mean one thing…I gulped. Makeover.


	4. A Proposition

A/N: okay sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school started Thursday. I've had band practice and what not. I am determined to get at least one more chapter up this weekend. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

BPOV

Makeover, I hated that word with a passion ever since prom. I shuddered at the thought of being trapped in Alice's bathroom for hours on end. Alice dragged me through her room and into the torture chamber I like to call her bathroom.

"Alice what are you doing?" I warily asked, knowing the answer.

"Bella, calm down, I'm not giving you a makeover, I'm just going to fix your hair, it's…a little messy" I looked in the mirror. Wow. My hair looked like I hadn't brushed for a year. Alice combed and lightly curled my hair. When she finished she ushered me into her bedroom and gave me some low rise dark washed skinny jeans and a navy wife beater. After I slipped into some blue flats I went out the door and practically ran down the stairs.

'_Ha ha no makeover'_ I triumphantly thought.

'_You look magnificent Bella, truly you do'_ Edward thought. I smiled as I ran into his open arms.

"Bella would you like to come to the meadow with me?"

EPOV

"Bella would you like to come to the meadow with me?" I asked. I realized that I had accidentally dazzled her when I saw the glazed look in her eyes. I cleared my throat and she snapped out of it.

"Of course I would" She smiled. Her eyes were dancing with happiness. We walked outside and she headed toward the Volvo. I took her hand and stopped her.

"You don't want to run?" Her eyes widened in realization, she smiled excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fast now. Okay lets run" _'And pray that I'm not still clumsy'_ I heard her think. I laughed. We took of towards the meadow hand in hand. Bella was quiet fast for a new vampire. We got to the meadow and sat in the center of it.

BPOV

We were sitting in the meadow and Edward was thinking about the first time we were here. The scene played through our minds. Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I reached for it and he pulled me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist with his hands resting on the small of my back and I snaked mine around his neck. We started to dance. I laughed.

"There's no music" He smiled and I heard my lullaby coming from his mind. It was as if he was playing it right there. We danced with each other for a while then he stopped and took a step back from me I was confused.

EPOV

Well here goes nothing I am about to propose to the love of my life, my sunshine, my sweet, sweet Bella.

"Bella we've been through a lot together. Our relationship has weathered through many storms. When I'm not with you it's as if its night all the time. You put the stars in my sky, and color in my world. You light up my life, I guess what I'm trying to say is" I took the box out of my pocket and kneeled before Bella. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes grew wide and a glistening smile lit her face.

BPOV

"Will you marry me?" I looked down at my Adonis kneeling in front of me. I smiled. I was speechless so I just nodded. He put the stunning ring on my finger and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. I was finally getting my fairy tail ending. My prince and I together, forever. He picked me up bridal style and ran home. Although I could have run I didn't mind. I just took the opportunity to snuggle into Edward's chest. He got to the porch and put me down we walked into the house. We were greeted by the family. They all were smiling and congradulating us. I was so happy. Then I remembered something. Charlie


	5. Charlie

**Mwahaha the next chappyter! here you go! ENJOY. PS STILL don't own Twilight...ECLIPSE TOMORROW!!!!! i am soooooooo excited about the book!**

BPOV

Oh my, I can't believe that I hadn't remembered Charlie. Four days ago I was in my bedroom when Edward changed me. We had just left him in the dark. I pulled away and looked at everyone with a shocked face.

"Ch-Charlie!" I nearly shrieked. Everyone immediately had panic written on their faces. "We've forgot about Charlie!" Alice grabbed my shoulders and looked me square in the eye.

"It's okay Bella, he didn't call the police I fake your hand writing and left him a note, it said that you need to get away for a while, I had a vision, he won't kill you" Well that was a helpful note.

"Well lets face the music" I walked out the door and got into Edward's car. He was in the car in a second. He was a little surprise that I had willingly let him drive. He started the car up.

"Bella, I know that you may not need to, but you _can _breathe, it's going to be okay", he said as he took my hand and laced our fingers. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I just don't want Charlie to hate me", I said as I looked down. "Do you think that we should tell him about the transformation? To me it seems like the only option" I shook my head, and searched my mind for an answer.

"Well" he paused "I don't see how it'll hurt, he'll probably think I'm insane and have brain washed you" He said dryly. I sighed and he squeezed my hand. We reached Charlie's house, before we were out of the car Charlie was on the porch. He looked furious. We got out of the car and approached the house hand in hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

"Dad, calm down, we can explain everything", I said as we entered the house. We went into the living room and sat down.

"Now" Charlie said sternly "Explain to me where you were at" he was getting red in the face.

"I was at the Cullen's house", I said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were gone when I woke up!" his voice rose an octave or two.

"I wasn't expecting to leave when I did, it was a little spur of the moment", I said curtly.

"What were you doing there?" he asked looking down at me. Edward answered this time.

"Uh, sir that's where I come in" Charlie shifted his stare to Edward. "There is something you don't know about my family and I" He glanced at me "We're vampires" he nearly whispered. I was trying to gage Charlie's reaction.

"So Billy was, r-right?" Charlie didn't look mad, just shocked.

"Yes, partly, we are not monsters. There is no reason to be afraid of us. But anyways Bella wanted to be changed, and—" Charlie cut him off.

"Absolutely not! She cannot become a monster that eats humans! I will not let her—" I cut in

"Dad, it's too late, my transformation was completed yesterday. Today Edward proposed to me dad, we're getting married" I smiled a small smile. He looked defeated.

"Bella, why?" He wasn't mad. He looked sad actually.

"Dad, I love Edward, with everything that I am, of course I would want to spend all eternity with him" I rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Why would you do this to Bella?" Was Charlie actually _accusing_ Edward?

"At first I was resistant to Bella being changed I wanted for her to stay human, but she put up on heck of a fight, I finally realized—"

"That I wanted this, more than anything" I finished for him. He was beaming at me. Charlie sighed.

"Well, when's the wedding?" He said looking towards me. I jumped up and hugged him.

"So you're okay with it?"

"As long as you are happy then I am" He pulled back and held me at arm's length. "Bells you look so beautiful" I smiled. Then I smelled something horrible, nauseating. Both Edward and I growled. There was a knock on the door. Charlie answered it, and the smell came closer. The sound was ripping louder from Edward's chest. Then Charlie walked into the living room follow by non other than Jacob Black himself.

**Okay so I know that I just kind of left off there but, I WILL update, and not to worry for those of you who have read World's Apart, and know of my Jacob hate, I have graciously decided not to kill off Jacob in this story. He will live. REVIEW!**


	6. Predictable Spontinaity

**HAHA the sixth installment of my story, YAY! Now I went ahead and posted two chapter's today because I'm buying Eclipse tomorrow and will be completely absorbed in it that I won't be able to write. So enjoy this for now. Arivederche peace and chicken grease.**

BPOV

I thought that for a moment that Jacob was a hallucination. I hadn't talked to Jacob since the motorcycle incident. I was thoroughly shocked to see him here, of all places. I quickly searched his mind to see if her knew what I was.

'_Man, Bella is so beautiful, she's been hanging out with the blood suckers a lot, their scent is all over her'_. So he thought that it was the Cullen's scent, not mine. He doesn't notice the fact that I look different?

"Bells, look who's here", Charlie said attempting to break the tension.

"Hello Jacob" I smiled without showing my teeth, no need in opening another can of worms.

'_I wonder if he knows about Bella',_ I heard Charlie think.

'_No dad he doesn't know about me'_ I sent to him. He gave me a startled look. _'I am telepathic, vampires have other special abilities, I'll explain it later'_ He nodded slightly.

"Hi Bella" He smiled at me, "Edward" He nodded without a trace of a smile.

"Uh, what brings you to the Swan residence Jake?" Charlie asked turning to Jacob.

"Well I came to talk to Bella, actually" I heard Edward softly growl.

'_Edward I'm not going anywhere, he can talk, then we can leave, besides I want to tell him about the engagement'_ I thought to Edward.

'_Fine, but if you need me I'm just a thought away'_.

"Okay Jacob" I waited for him to speak.

"Uh, privately" He said looking pointedly at Edward. I kissed Edward on the cheek and follow Jacob outside. When we were on the porch, Jacob faced me. "Bella I wanted to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks" His voice contrite. His eyes were downcast.

"I forgive you Jacob" I smiled at him. Momentarily forgetting that he didn't know that I was a vampire I flashed my pearly canines. His face fell from a repentant smile to a suspicious scowl.

"So" His voice was dripping with suspicion "What's new with you?" He leaned closer and took a huge whiff of me. He backed up looking disgusted. "No, tell me it isn't true" He was shaking his head. I looked down.

"Yes it is Jacob, Edward changed me, four days ago" I raked my left hand through my hair. He spotted the ring. When he did he grabbed my hand.

"What the hell is this?" I looked at him with an icy glare. I yanked my hand from his grip.

"What do you think it is Jacob? It's my engagement ring. Edward proposed today. And I accepted." He was looking at me like I'd asked him to eat his own hand. His thoughts were to horrible to even listen to. I rolled my eyes. And thought, _'Lets go Edward'_ He was instantly at my side.

"Hey! I wasn't finished talking to Bella" Jacob growled to Edward. Edward was about to speak but I cut him off.

"Well I am done talking to you Jake" I sighed "Look, you may not _like_ what I am, and you may not _like_ the fact that I am hopelessly in love with Edward, but I am what I am and I love who I love. You can accept that fact and I'll see you at the wedding, _or_ you can be immature about this and be mad. Either way, I'll always be your friend, whether you're mine or not, bye Jacob, I'll send and invitation" I turned on my heel and Edward and I walk off. "Bye Charlie, talk to you soon!" I called over my shoulder. In the car Edward took my hand and stroked my knuckles with his thumb.

EPOV

Wow Bella really had some fight in her. I felt extremely honored that this angel was 'hopelessly in love' with me. I smiled. I thought about the song Hopelessly Devoted To You, from Grease. Bella laughed. She heard the song on my head.

"You are so predictable Edward Cullen" she said shaking her head "I say something endearing and you think of music", she laughed. I loved Bella's laugh it was so light. We approached the road that lead to our house, but I kept going I had an idea in mind.

"Edward, where are you going?" I blocked her from my mind, as I pulled out my phone to make a few arrangements I sent a few text messages, I could call or Bella would hear. Once everything was in order I put my phone away. "Edward?"

"Yes, love"

"Where the heck are we going", She laughed nervously.

"You'll see" She wanted to know what I was up to.

"What are you doing?" This was going to be a fun car ride.

"Being spontaneous"


	7. This is Why I'm Hot

_**Previously…..EPOV- **__"What are you doing?" This was going to be a fun car ride._

"Being spontaneous" 

BPOV

"Being spontaneous", that did not sound good. I thought that Edward's spontaneity was limited. Apparently I under estimated him. He was driving fast, very fast. It didn't bother me. But the curiosity was beginning to eat away at my insides.

"Edward" I whined "Please tell me where we're going" I was begging now. He looked at me in an amused way, he was enjoying this…really enjoying this.

"No, Bella. I'm not telling you, you are just going to have to wait patiently like a good little vampire" I inwardly smile when he called me a vampire. On the outside I was in full pout mode. He was thinking about the way he loved it when I pouted. I opened my mouth to ask again. But he silenced me with his lips with a light butterfly kiss. "No" he said with a hint of smugness.

'_Well EH!'_ I thought to him. He laughed. I tried my hardest to pout, but his laugh, his smile, it was infectious. I smiled at him. We must be going somewhere good. He took my hand and continued speeding into the unknown

-Hour Later-

EPOV

Bella just asked me for the 837th time, where we were going. Each time I enjoyed the pout of rejection. Now and then I would stop a plea with a kiss, which would keep her satisfied for a little while.

"Edward, my gosh, just tell me where the heck we are going!" She was frustrated. It was sexy.

"Bella since I am _so_ predictable why haven't you realized that I am not going to ruin the surprise." She huffed. I had her there. I brushed her knuckles across my jaw. "I promise that you will be happy I didn't tell you" She sighed in defeat.

"Can you at least tell me how much longer?" it couldn't hurt to tell her that.

"A few hours" She looked around the car. My iPod was in the glove compartment. I had taken the liberty to put all of Bella's favorite songs on it, she put the ear phones in and began to hum along to the songs. After about an hour of humming she pulled an ear phone out and turned to me.

"I'm bored"

"Entertain yourself" She got this mischievous glint in her eyes. She slyly smiled and laid her head back against the headrest. She put the ear phone back in and let the music stream from her head to mine. The song changed to, 'This is Why I'm Hot'. _Alice_. Then a mental picture entered my head. Bella was imaging herself in this tight little black dress. That showed way more of Bella than I had ever seen. She looked seductive. The picture swayed with the music. I was in for it.

BPOV.

I was toying with Edward. One point for Bella. I glanced at his hands they were gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles were white. His muscles were tensed. He looked like he was trying not to lose it. I had him. I switched my mental image to myself in the lingerie that Alice had bought me. As my hand slid down my arm. I heard his sharp in take of breath.

"Bella" He whined "Please stop, I need to concentrate."

"It's not like if we crash we'll die", I said smugly. As the hour went on the images got worse. Edward was practically drooling all over the upholstery. I grinned.

"Fine, if you want to be that way. Two can play this game" He evil grinned. Then I saw Edward. Shirtless, wet. Hair glistening. He was smiling. Flexing his muscles. I immediately regretted the teasing. I was official toast.

EPOV

We only had an hour to go and Bella was going to get it. I was fighting the whole time she teased me not to attack her right there. I thought about myself when I worked on my car. Shirtless and covered in grease. Her jaw dropped. I smiled. This went on for the rest of the hour. Us mentally picturing each other. Finally Bella thought of one of the weirdest thing I had ever seen. And I've been around. It was Emmett, in a clown suit, on a unicycle, jugging grizzly bears. I burst out laughing. That was hilarious. Bella smiled and took my hand. It was nice to be finally free of the mounting lust I was having. For the moment. I pulled up to a dock where Alice waited.

"We're here", I said as I helped her out of the car.

"At a...dock?"

"Yes"

"Are we taking a boat somewhere?" Her words burned with curiosity.

"You'll see".

**i'm sorry to leave you all hanging, but i can't go on with out writing a whole nother chappy. so be happy! i read eclipse. it had me depressed. The ending, as in the last few pages were good, YAY EDWARDxBELLA!**


	8. Fun in The Sun

Okay so I'm trying to move this story along, also while trying to juggle Save Me, and I want to get that story on the move too, because I feel really, really bad about leaving ya'll in the dark with that story. I didn't want to leave it a cliffhanger. Yet, I did. So here is the next Ch.! Enjoy!!

EPOV (**ik that I've been writing a lot from EPOV, but I for these next ch. Bella doesn't really know what's going on so, it's going to be a lot from his POV**)

We walked towards Alice. I could feel Bella probing my mind. I blocked her. I glanced at Alice's mind. She was keeping it blank, just like I asked.

"Hey, Bella, Edward" Alice said nodding to each of us. "Everything is ready", She said. Then she handed me a small white envelope and I slipped into my pocket. Bella eyed me curiously. Alice hugged Bella, smiled at me. "Have fun!" she called as she got into her car. I took Bella's hand and lead her down a path. We came up to a private marina. Tied up to the dock was our speedboat. The boat was Emmett's idea. It was easily the fastest boat on the market. Most likely faster, thanks to Rosalie. Bella gaped at the vessel.

"What do you think?" I said motioning for her to follow me.

"It's-it's...wow" I figured that I would get that kind of response. "So where are we heading" I laughed, she was not going to give up.

"Bella, dear Bella" I said looking into her eyes, I was dazzling her. I moved my face closer and closer to hers. When my lips weren't but a fraction of an inch to hers I said, "I'm still not telling" She snapped out of her trance.

"But Edw—" I stopped the complaint with my lips. I pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled back. I guess she momentarily forgot her question. Thank goodness. We got onto the boat and I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and took out one of the keys.

BPOV

Edward was being so stubborn! He couldn't just tell me where we were going! I am dying from curiosity. He was taking something out of the envelope that Alice gave him. He walked over to the steering wheel and put a key into the ignition. I sat on one of the benches. I kicked off my shoes. I just realized that we were still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, when Edward and I went to the meadow. I looked to Edward and he had taken his shirt off. He was just in his jeans. Oh, my. His perfectly sculpted muscles flowed in ripples down his torso. He was beautiful. It was as if God carved Edward from stone Himself.

"Edward, I don't have any extra clothes", I pointed out. He was messing with the radio, without looking up he pointed to the seat in front of me.

"There should be some in there" I got up and walked over to the bench, when I opened it there was a duffle bag. I unzipped it to find several changes of clothes. I pulled out a pair of white shorts and some flip flops. The tank top I was wearing was fine for now. I zipped the bag back up and closed the seat. I stood up to see Edward staring at me.

"Turn around while I change" I said motioning for his to look away. He laughed.

"Are you still too embarrassed to change in front of me?", He said as he turned around.

"Well, no…I just…" He laughed again. I changed into the shorts. I walked over and put my arms around his waist with my face between his shoulder blades. He turned around in my arms and put his around me. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella, you are truly exquisite. Every part of you is beautiful. Don't be embarrassed about it" He kissed my forehead. "Now, we are off" I sat down again and stared off into the pink sky.

EPOV

After about half an hour I saw our destination. It was a white beached paradise. We owned a small island. Well, we _found_ said island. Emmett and Jasper got bored and stumbled upon it, with the help of Alice that is. Bella gasped. I smiled.

"_That's _where we're going?"

"Yes, this is where I wanted to take you" I sped the boat to the beach. When I tied the boat up to the dock, Bella got out. I took her hand and led her to the house.

"When did you get _this_?"

"Hmm…Jasper and Emmett found the island in 1973, and in '79 we built the house." I put the key in the lock and opened the door. We walked inside.

"It's beautiful" Esme had plenty of fun with this house. It had a very laid back, beach house theme. I took our things to the bedroom and I turned to Bella.

"Would you like to go swimming?" She nodded. I opened the bag and found my bathing suit. I spotted Bella's. It was a very skimpy, navy bikini. I stared at the piece of clothing that I _think _you could call a bathing suit. Bella walked over to the suit case and looked at what she was intended to wear she gaped.

"_Alice_" Inside I was blessing Alice for putting the bathing suit in there. I was equally afraid for her safety.

"Bella, love, we are on a deserted island, no one, but me, is going to see you" She looked embarrassed, She would have been the most delicious shade of crimson bye now. That was one of the things I missed about Bella. She sighed and took the suit and went to change. I changed and sat on the bed, I laid horizontally across it, with my feet hanging off the bed. I had shut my eyes not for five minutes when I heard the door creak.

"Edward?" Bella quietly asked. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth, in a bikini. The navy complimented Bella's pale skin, She was leaner, more muscular, and she was curvier. Bella was a knock out. As she stood there looking anywhere but my face, she had her shoulders slightly hunched, her hand around her elbow. She was embarrassed. About what? She looks like a goddess, and angel.

"Bella" I breathed, she looked at me. I beckoned her over with my hand. She timidly walked over. I pulled her onto my lap. Her skin felt smooth against mine. She wasn't looking at me. I took her chin between my fingers and turned her head towards me. "Bella, why so shy? You look extraordinary" She meekly smiled and glanced away. I laughed and kissed her upturned face. My lips met hers with a passion I hadn't felt before. It was like someone, lit me on fire. But I wanted to feed the fire not put it out. When we pulled away we were both needlessly panting. I pulled her up and we ran outside. She stood next to me on the white beach. The she screamed and ran and jumped into the water. I ran in after her. For hours we splashed, and played. In between splashes we would steal kisses.

BPOV

The moon was high in the sky now, Edward and I stood with the water up to waists. His back faced the incoming waves. He had me in a protective embrace, shielding me from the surf. We stood there together with the moonlight sparking off our skin. He held me. Occasionally kissing me. I don't know how long we stayed there; when Edward silently lead me back to the beach. He laid out a blanket and sat down pulling me with him. We laid in each other's arms staring at the starry sky.

"Bella, do you see these stars? I never saw these when I didn't have you, but now I love you more than there are stars in the sky, you light my world on fire, Bella, and I love you, more than you know" My dead heart was bursting with love. My only answer was to kiss Edward, and to keep kissing him till I was satisfied, and I could never get enough of Edward, so it looks like I'm going to have to kiss him forever. Oh, well.

**Okay so that was this chapter…BUT THERE IS MORE, I just have yet to finish writing it. There will be about three more chapters, yea that's sound about right, it will go all the way to the honeymoon. No I will not put enough hanky panky for it to be M. I should be able to update tomorrow! PEACE OUT**


	9. SORRY AN!

**Sorry that this isn't the next chapter, i was going to post it sooner, but i want it to be perfect so i'm working really hard, yesterday i couldn't sign in to Fanfiction, which really made a mad btw. So i HOPE that i will have something for ya'll tomorrow! Sorry again!**

**-Lindsay-**


	10. Expect the Unexpected

**Okay sorry that it took me longer than I expected to update, I think I'm getting sick and I took a five hour nap today. Well I've decided that there will be three more chapters. And then tear tear it's over. PS I still don't own the lovely Mrs. Meyer's work…derr**

BPOV

After a long time we finally got up off the blanket and went inside. I showered and put my bathing suit back on, and pulled some shorts and a loose tee shirt over it. I exited the bathroom only to have a pair of stone arms encircle my waist. Then two hands covered my eyes. A voice seductively whispered. "And where do you think you're going?" I laughed. In a damsel in distress voice I gasped "Oh please kind sir, let me go!" then I took his hand from my eyes and turned around to face him. He grinned. "But then again, I honestly don't want to go so, I guess you'll have to keep me" I shrugged. He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"What shall we do today love?" what _were_ we going to do today. We were on a beautiful island, alone, we were immortal, and alone, and we were alone, together. My mind thought many dirty thoughts.

"I don't know, what _should_ we do?" His eyes suddenly gleamed excitedly. He grabbed my hand and led me to the garage. Why you would need a car on an island I don't know but whatever. He grabbed two scuba masks, he handed one to me. "What's this for?" I eyed the mask suspiciously.

"We're going to go scuba diving" He was bright with excitement. "We don't need the air tanks of course, but it will be a little hard to see without these", he said motioning to the masks. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, lets go!" We ran off to the shoreline and donned our masks. I jumped into the water and dived with Edward following right behind me. He was at my side and held my hand at we submerged into the aquatic paradise. There we all sorts of fish that inhabited these waters. A mirage of colors floated around me, the water was crystal clear. I would point at unusual creatures occasionally. When Edward and I spotted some dolphins we caught up to them and rode on them, it was so much fun!

The rest of the week went on in this fashion. We'd swim, play, scuba dive, explore the island, star gaze. It was magic, pure magic. I enjoyed every moment with Edward. Yet, we had to leave, because there was a wedding that needed planning. We packed our things and got onto the boat. "Edward we _have _to come back here, I had so much fun this week." I sighed and laid my head on the seat cushion. He chuckled.

"Somehow I knew you'd enjoy it"

"I'm going to have to call you predictable more often, so we can do more stuff like this" He laughed his bell like laugh again. When we got back to the dock and Alice was once again there to greet us.

"How was your vacation?" Like she didn't know.

"It was fabulous, Alice" She grinned.

"I thought so" She turned to Edward and nodded. He sighed.

"I have to leave you with Alice now" he said with reluctance. He kissed me, several times and got in his car and left. I gulped and turned to Alice.

"We have some shopping to do" I was in for a long day.

(**I honestly don't feel like writing about the shopping trip, If you want that read Shopping With Alice, but for now I'm going to skip ahead to the day of the wedding, it's a week later, and Bella is getting ready with the rest of the Cullen women**)

We had been mercilessly planning this wedding since the moment Edward and I parted after our vacation. Now it was finally time for all of this hard work to come together. We had decided, for privacy's sake, to have the wedding in the Cullen's massive back yard. My colors were white and honey, Alice's idea. The women were in Alice's large bathroom getting ready. The men were in Edward's room, doing the same. Actually they were probably just sitting around waiting for us. My dress was amazing. Alice had a vision of it so we, thankfully, had to go to only one store to find the dress. It was strapless, white, had a corset back. It was satin and had a honey lace sash across my middle. It was perfect. Alice, Rose, and Esme had honey colored dresses. My hair was in an elegantly loose bun and the tendrils of hair that hung out were curled. My make up was a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. Nothing else. When we finally were finished the Rose and Esme went to fetch the guys and lead them outside. Alice and I stayed behind. Edward couldn't see me until the ceremony started. I didn't care if he did see me, but Alice insisted. Once the house was empty we went downstairs. Charlie and Rene met me at the door. When Rene saw me she threw her arms around me.

"Oh baby!" She had watery eyes "I can't believe that you're getting married" She had fought the idea of Edward and I married for a long time before she finally gave in, it was the longest 4 hours I had ever endured. She kissed my cold cheek and went outside.

"So you're ready to do this?" Charlie said as he offered me his arm. He was in a black tux, grinning, it made him look years younger. I smile and firmly grasped my bouquet.

"Never been more ready in my life" He kissed my cheek and the door opened. I walked down the isle to Canon in D. My eyes fell on that bronze haired god. Edward had on a black tux with a honey colored vest and a silver tie. He looked amazing. I heard his sharp intake of breath when he saw me. Time seemed to freeze, as I walked toward him. We stopped right in front of him, Charlie lifted my veil and kissed my forehead. He then gave me away to Edward. Carlisle began to ceremony. I wasn't paying any attention to the ceremony. I merely stared into Edward's deep topaz eyes. All I remember was saying "I do" and hearing it in return.

"You may now kiss the bride"

"Finally" I heard Edward mumble under his breath. He pulled me toward him and our lips crashed together. We finally did it, we were _husband and wife_, we were _married_. When Edward and I pulled away I looked around to everyone's smiling faces. The whole Cullen clan burst into viscous growls that erupted from the depths of their chests. I saw what made them growl. A feral snarl rang from my lips. I looked into the eyes of our unwanted guest. _Victoria_…

**AH! Ik another cliffy! I'm sorry but I must leave you here for now, I am equally sorry that it took this long to update. The next installment will be here soon-ish…I hope.**

**-Lindsay- **


	11. Lacy things

**Okay so I had a lot of questions about my previous chapter. **

**If you read chapter 5 "Charlie" (which I hope you did or you'd be completely lost thus far) Charlie knows about what Bella and the rest of the Cullen's are. He's not completely out of the loop. **

**Rene doesn't know about Bella. I did this on purpose. **

**It is part of the story that the guests whom are not vampires (Angela, Ben, Rene) unfortunately meet Victoria. Not to worry I HAVE thought this through you know…I'm not dumb.**

**Yes Victoria crashed the wedding, but is happy that it was the end. I hate Victoria, but she had to appear **_**sometime**_**, better now than ever, I mean what if she showed up while Edward and Bella were honeymooning. That would be a worse time to interrupt than ever.**

**Thank you for your patience thus far. I have really enjoyed all the reviews! LUV TO ALL. Here's the next chapter…**

Previously 

I saw what made them growl. A feral snarl rang from my lips. I looked into the eyes of our unwanted guest. Victoria…

EPOV

I laid my eyes on that filthy piece of scum that dared attempt to harm my Bella. I heard Bella's snarl rip from her chest. She was looking into the eyes of Victoria with coal black eyes. I whispered vampire speed to Alice and Rosalie to get the humans out of here, fast. Victoria lazily walked over to us; she kept a cat like gait, always on the verge of a pounce.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little love birds, having a party are we? And why wasn't _I _invited?" She said in an amused way full of mirth.

"You are unwelcome here Victoria" Carlisle growled. Her face turned icy.

"Well then, I see how it is" She snapped her fingers. Five vampires appeared they had a strategic circle formed. Bella's grip on my hand tightened.

BPOV

"Your quarrel is with _us_ Victoria, leave the rest alone" My eyes flickered to the horror struck ones of Angela, Ben, Charlie, and Rene. "They didn't know what was going on."

"You know, I don't think I will" She smiled nastily. My insides churned. I took a step forward.

"Your problem is with _me_, you _will_ leave the rest out", I snarled.

"Like hell I will", She snapped her fingers again. A tall husky man, by the looks, around 20 years old maybe stepped from the circle and grabbed Angela. He held his mouth dangerously close to her neck. She screamed.

"No!" I screamed. "Please she doesn't even know what's going on!" The man didn't move his mouth from Angela. His red eyes gleamed with pleasure. At that moment Emmett lunged for the vampire he was able to get Angela away from the man's snapping jaws.

'_Edward' _I thought, _'We have to get them out of here'_

'_I know. Alice and Rosalie can take them'. _The circle of vampires was closing in on the group.

"You and your pathetic family are going to die," she laughed. A cold, menacing laugh, filled with hatred.

"Not before you!" I lunged at Victoria. My feistiness surprised her. I was on her in a moment beating the crap out of her. "How—dare—you—come—to—my—wedding?!" I broke her arm. She lunged back at me flipping us over. She began to claw at my face. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" I yelled to Alice and Rose. My battle with Victoria was not the only one. Alice and Rose had gotten the humans out, where I don't know. Emmett was still fighting the first vampire. Carlisle and Esme were dismembering a blonde vampire, a relatively newborn, considering the amount of blood. Jasper was dueling with two vampires at once, they were small, about Alice's size, both girls, young, maybe my age. Possibly younger. Lastly Edward was fighting the largest vampire he was a male, about 23, I'd say, he was very muscular, about like Emmett. I flipped Victoria and gave her a hard slash across her head, leaving marks in her forehead. She screamed in agony. She then growled and punched me hard in my middle. She clawed me across my stomach, ripping my now tattered gown. Blood went everywhere. I yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. Victoria hovered over me.

"If I can't kill those who you love, then I'll just have to settle with you", She snarled. I was in too much pain to fight back.

"No!" I heard Edward yell. I felt the weight for Victoria move from me. I opened my eyes to see Edward had Victoria pinned to the ground. I looked away as he dismembered her. I saw that five piles of remains were strewn about the yard. When Edward had finished he came over to me. His elegant tux was blood stained and severely ripped, as was the rest of the clan. Their clothes were covered in blood and ragged. I looked down to myself. I too was blood stained. My middle was exposed and the cut Victoria had given me was almost healed. The body of the dress was ripped and tattered. Grass and mud stained the expensive satin, the delicate lace hanged from the dress limply.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked picking me up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, how about you all" I looked to everyone else.

"We'll be okay Bella" Emmett said. He was smiling at me "It was after all _your_ wedding that was crashed, how are you?" I smiled and sighed. I laid my head against Edward.

"I suppose we should go explain what happened to our guests" Carlisle said. Esme looked as though she would cry.

"Poor dear, your first wedding ruined" She rushed over to me, Edward put me down, she pulled me into a motherly hug. "Jasper and Emmett, would you take care of the…" She motion to the mess of the yard.

"Yes" They said in unison. Carlisle led the rest of us inside. Where we found a sobbing Angela and Rene, and terror struck Charlie, and Ben. Their eyes widened at the sight of our clothes. A string of, 'What happened's, 'Who were they's, and 'What's going on's, filled the room. I inhaled and began to explain.

"We have something to tell you" I looked to the faces of my family. "Now I want you to stay completely silent while I explain" I looked each of them in the eye. "Okay?" They all nodded. "Okay, Edward and his family are vampires, so am I. The people you met out there were also vampires. Two years ago, when Edward took me to see his family play baseball, we encountered a very dangerous vampire, by the name of James. He hunted me and tried to kill me, he nearly succeeded but Edward arrived in time. His family killed James. Victoria was his mate. She has had it in for me since. Edward changed me a couple of weeks ago by my own request. This was not forced on me. I chose it. If Edward could have his way he would leave me human. I'm sorry that I put you all in danger, it was stupid and reckless of me, I should have—" Edward cut me off.

"Bella it isn't your fault, no one knew that this would happen. It never crossed any of our minds, Trust me I would know, you too" He chuckled.

"Now you may speak" I looked to them. They were breathing heavily.

"Did you know about this?" Rene asked to Charlie. He looked guiltily away. "How could you not have told me?" Rene roared.

"I-I, it's not that I didn't want you to know, but technically you aren't allowed to know, I didn't know how you'd react" She was scowling. I took a step toward her. She backed up slightly. I didn't hide the hurt that crossed my face. "I'm not any different, mom, just a little bit… improved" She her scowl changed into a look of sadness.

"I'm just upset that you didn't tell me" She sighed and sat down. Angela stood up.

"Be-Bella? Are you ok-okay?" She was shaking.

"I should be asking you that!" She flung her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

"You-your wedding was ruined, an-and your dr-dress…" I couldn't understand the rest it was all a sobbing mumble. When she finally released me, Charlie, Rene, Ben, and Angela left. I sat down on the couch. Edward sat beside me. "Do you think we'll ever get to have something special happen without it turning into a disaster?" I asked.

"You do know that your wedding isn't over?" Alice asked coming into the room. "Look at that dress! It's a mess!" She placed a small bag in my lap. "Good thing I bought a replacement"

"What's the bag for?" I opened it. Let's just say that there was a lot of lace, and not much else.

"Like I said, your wedding day isn't over" I looked to Edward who grinned. I looked at Alice, then the bag, and back to Edward.

"Oh yeah" Before I could even think, I was up in Alice's room. She was packing a suitcase. Some of the clothes in there should be illegal. "What are you doing Alice?"

"Getting you ready for your honeymoon, you can't very well wear that bloody dress to the hotel now can you?" I looked down at my stained attire. She thrust an outfit into my hands. "You'd better hurry, Edward's waiting"

**MWAHA…there is only one chapter after this then, it's over! tear tear I hope you liked this chapter, is it too rushed? Or was it good? Tell me! I know the ending was a little weird maybe but eh well! Were all of your questions answered? If they weren't message me and I'll explain. Keep reading!**

**-Lindsay-**


	12. Alone at last

**Ello all! Okay so this is the last chapter. I think I'll write an epilogue just so that you aren't left hanging. First of all the chapter is NOT rated M. It is rated T. That mean I will NOT being writing the…activities, of the honeymoon. I will make it as fluff as I feel comfortable writing. Ta-ta for now!**

BPOV

I took the outfit Alice handed to me. I was about to go on my _honeymoon_. _Things_ happen during honeymoons. I smiled. I would finally get to be with Edward 100. But wait, I need to be seductive. How? _Trying to seduce Edward was like trying to seduce a brick wall._

'_Hey! I heard that!'_

'_Oh sorry Edward…wait, stay out of my head!'_

'_By the way you don't have to seduce me, I merely find your presence seductive'_ Okay one obstacle down. I changed into the outfit. I was a navy blue baby doll dress, and a pair of silver flats. I quickly washed my body of the blood and changed. My stomach was doing flips. I walked out of the bathroom and Alice was in the room waiting for me.

"Bella, calm down" So she could tell I was nervous. The anxiety was almost tangible.

"I know, I know, I'm just a little nervous"

"You'll have fun" She winked at me. Before I could say anything she was out the door. I walked down stairs to find Edward waiting at the bottom. He turned and when he saw me he got this goofy grin on his face. I returned the smile. I reached his arms and he gave me a butterfly kiss on the lips. My stomach did a somersault. He was wearing a black casual button up shirt and some dark wash jeans. I was ogling at him when Jasper loudly cleared his throat.

"Could you two go already, your excitement is going to make me wet my pants", I laughed at his expression. Like he _could_ wet his pants. We bid everyone fare well and walked out side. Edward was still smiling. Parked in the driveway was a midnight blue Volvo. I stared at Edward.

"Who's is that?"

"Yours" He smirked. "It's my gift to you" I stared at him. Then, I attacked. I jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss smack dab on the lips.

"Thank you!" We walked to the car. I wasn't going to drive because I honestly had no idea where we were going. We got in and he started up the car. Instinctively I took his hand. He grinned at me again.

EPOV

Bella just took my hand. I smiled at my angel. She looked absolutely stunning tonight. I saw what was in that bag. To be honest I wanted to see it again. Really. Bad. I hummed her lullaby as we drove in a comfortable silence. We reached our destination. The Seattle Airport.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we entered the gates.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" She contemplated the question.

"Yes" I rolled my eyes and handed her her ticket. She glanced at the destination. "The Bahamas!?" I nodded.

"Well it's a private island in the Bahamas, people can rent it for time periods, we rented the whole island." She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her waist as we boarded the plane. We took our seats and waited for take off. When the it was finally time to lift of the captain came over the intercom.

"This is your captain speaking, welcome to flight 37 destination, the Bahamas, please fasten your seat belts, thank you for flying Ameri-air (**I made that up BTW**)" We did as the captain said and a flight attendant came over to us.

"Hello, my name is Stacie, is there anything I can get you?" She was overly friendly, the thoughts in her head were anything _but _friendly, all aimed towards Bella, she growled.

"No we don't" Bella coldly said. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest and wrapped her left arm around my waist. Exposing her wedding ring in plain sight.

"I'm fine", I said with a small repressed laugh. The attendant stalked off muttering things under her breath. I took Bella's hand and kissed each of her fingers. She sighed. We spent the whole plane trip in this position. When we landed we took a boat to the island. There was a car waiting for us at the dock. Bella and I got in. I was so nervous. We pulled up to the beach house and with my vampire speed I was around to Bella's door before she was unbuckled. I helped her out and kissed her. The kiss was warm and slow. No hurrying. We had all the time in the world…literally.

BPOV

Edward and I were kissing. This kiss was amazing. I locked my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. He cupped my neck in his hand and fastened his lips with mine. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped. Without breaking the kiss his picked me up and raced us inside. I had wrapped my legs around his waist as he closed the door. He gently laid me onto the bed. Still not breaking our kiss. Not needing to breathe rocked. He supported himself with one arm above me and continued to kiss me. He whispered

'I love you' 

'_I love you too'_ I went for the top button of his shirt as he played with the hem of my dress…and, well…you know how the rest goes…

**Tada! See I told you I wasn't going to have to make this an M story! Mwaha! So how did you like it? Any questions. I'm going to write an epilogue. Is there anything that you would like to happen? It has been so much fun writing this story and I have appreciated all the great reviews! I'm kinda sad to see this story go. I was having fun writing it. Well I guess I'll go now tear tear BYE!**

**Lindsay**


	13. Epilogue

**Okay so I promised an epilogue so here it is. You are really lucky to be getting this because I thought I lost my flash drive that this is stored on and I almost had an episode all over my room. I was in frantic frenzy finding mode. I tore my room apart to find that thing. But not to worry I found it! NE WAYZ here's the Epilogue to My Sunshine.**

-100 years later-

BPOV

After the honeymoon Edward and I parted from the rest of the family for about four years. We went to Alaska but a very remote part of it. I loved Alaska it was gorgeous. We regularly checked in with the family. A year after we moved they moved to another small town in Ontario, Canada. After four years I visited my dad to tell him that we were moving to London, England. He was sad and said he was going to miss us. We lived in London for about 3 years. Then we went to Greenland. Then Russia. Then we decided to take a few years off and travel Europe. We've been moving around ever since. 10 years ago we moved back to the States. We've stayed on the east coast mostly. I haven't seen anyone from my past since we moved to England.

We drove down that old familiar hidden path, and turned down the long drive. A sight for sore eyes was that big old Victorian white house. Yes, after 100 years we moved back to Forks. The town hadn't changed that much. Still small and green. The house had been updated apparently with the times. After unpacking everything Edward and I got into his newest version of the Volvo. We drove onto the highway and went until the pavement ended. There was that unused trail. We ran and found ourselves back in our meadow. It was as if we'd never left. The meadow hadn't changed.

"Time always stops here. Time doesn't exist in this meadow. That's why it's magic" I said to Edward. He pulled me into his arms.

"Time is irrelevant" He smiled. "Are you glad to be back in Forks?"

"I really am, I've missed it" I truly have.

"Did you want to see Charlie?"

"Yeah, we should" My dad died about 6 years after I left. He was shot on the job. Some people that were running from the law decided to hide out in little old Forks. The held some hostages, Angela was one of them, and he was able to save Angela. He was not so fortunate. He died like a hero. To the whole town. They held a commemoration ceremony in honor of him. We went to the Fork's cemetery and I saw his tombstone

_Charlie Swan Father, friend, hero_

_1968-2013_ (**ignore these dates idk when he was born**)

I touched the stone. I missed him, I did. I wasn't able to go to his funeral because I was supposed to be 24 years old and I hadn't aged a day. We left the cemetery and drove home. Edward laced his fingers with mine.

"I love you", He said. Edward made it a daily thing to remind me that he loved me. As if I needed a reminder, shortly after we moved I discovered another power. I am empathetic. Accept I can't effect emotions. I can feel them, but I can also tell if someone is lying. I could always feel the love of Edward radiating off of him. And his words rang with sincerity.

"I love you too" We pulled up to the house. It was night now and the couples did their thing…if you catch my drift. Edward and I went up to our room and laid on the bed. He turned my lullaby on and we just laid in each other's arms. We had to put thoughts and other things into each other's minds to keep out the thoughts of the very sexually active couples of the household. It was finally time to get ready to leave for our fist day of school. We got ready and left in our cars. We pulled into the parking lot and got out. The school also hadn't changed. We went into the administrative building and got our papers. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Bella Mason. I took Edward's original last name instead of Cullen or Swan since I had family buried here. But that last name was just for school. We were enrolled as 17 year old students, just so that Edward and i were the same age. We went off to our classes promising to meet at lunch. At lunchtime we went into the cafeteria. We sat in a corner in the back. I surveyed the room, I saw many kids. I had classes with kids who were the spitting image of their grandparents. Kinsley and Damien Newton, James Crowley…and a girl I swore was Angela Webber. I smiled. I heard all the thoughts of the students. Kinsley Newton look exactly like Jessica Stanley. Her thoughts were on the scandalous new family. I watched the group interact. There was some much that was different. I got up to throw my food away. A blonde haired boy walked up to me. "Hi I'm Damien Newton, aren't you Bella Mason?" I mentally laughed…I guess some things never changed…

**VOALA! I did it an Epilogue! Tadow! If you have any questions ask me and I'll fill in the blanks for you…THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
